Unregained Memories
by goldeneyedheretic
Summary: They all know their past memories, except one. And now, his memories are starting to unveil...
1. Chapter 1

********************************************************************************

"Pervert Kappa! Why did you eat my shanghai rolls?!" Son Goku cried out hitting Gojyo with a book.

"Why you little brat! Who said you can hit me?!" Gojyo shouted back.

"But you ate my shanghai rolls! My shanghai, MINE ALONE!!!"

"Your name isn't written on it." Gojyo reasons.

"How the hell am I to write a name on a shanghai?! Now spit 'em out!" Goku answered pulling Gojyo's hair.

"That's it!" Snapped the red haired water sprite. Hitting and strangling, the two did so at the back. Not noticing that their monk just twitched a vein.

"Ha-ha. It's a beautiful day." Hakkai spoke with his usual smile, driving Hakkurryu as careful as possible.

"Argh! You two just cut it out!" Sanzo spoke.

"But Gojyo started it! He ate my shanghai rolls." Reasons Goku followed by his cute chibi form.

"So what monkey? You already hit me remember?" Gojyo answered back, hitting Goku at the head.

And so, the two at the back, continued their fight (because of a shanghai roll).

"Will you two just cut it out?!" Sanzo asked, in an angry yet pleading tone.

"But-"

"Just enough with it!!"

"But Sanzo he-"

BANG!!! "You two better keep your mouths shut for the whole ride or you'll see heaven early!" Sanzo snapped. Scared of their monk, Gojyo and Goku stopped their fight and sit straight at the back with a frightened face.

"Hahaha! You really know how to handle them eh, Sanzo?" Hakkai asked, taking a peak at Gojyo and Goku from his side mirror.

"Tch! Idiots!" came the reply of a now angry and pissed off monk.

The drive was normal for about an hour, and for some unknown reason, Gojyo and Goku were behaving their best. Until of course, Goku felt hungry.

"Sanzo… I'm hungry…" the golden eyed heretic complains. But Sanzo just ignored him.

"Sanzo… Didn't you hear? I said I'm-"

"What the-?!" exclaims Hakkai all of a sudden, hits the breaks of Hakkurryu! Sending Goku who's standing behind Sanzo to fly and Gojyo who's sitting lazily to get a hold of something to prevent himself from falling! And Sanzo, um, well he holds his balance.

"What the heck was that Hakkai?!" Gojyo shouted angrily.

"Sorry. But he's in the way." Hakkai apologizes. Staring at them was a man wearing a black robe, a shakra on his forehead, and a violet stone, as a necklace pendant.

" Ow… my head hurts, Hakkai can't you be more careful?" Goku asks, rubbing his throbbing head.

"I've found you. Finally, I've found you." The man in the black robe spoke.

Hearing what the man said, Gojyo and Hakkai stared at the man with full curiosity, same with Goku. He looked at the man, confused and curious.

"Are you talking about me sir?" Goku asked.

"You! You will pay the right penalty for your crimes. Heaven was gracious to you for five hundred years. But now that I'm free, you'll pay your charges in full price!" answered the man.

"What are you talking about?" Gojyo asked.

"From today, you'll pay every penny of your crime & soon, my plan will come to pass." The man answered smirking. The man raised his jade pendant unto the sky reflecting the beautiful rays of the golden sun. The pendant glowed, and a bright light shone from it pointing onto Son Goku's golden limiter.

"What the-"

Gojyo was cut as Goku suddenly elevated up in the air facing Sanzo. His eyes lost their glow and life!

"My revenge will be complete. Son Goku, Seiten Taisei!" Shouted the man, then a blinding light overcame all of them. After seconds of what happened, the light shone gone, Goku lay unconscious on the desert sand.

Silence, unusual silence filled the traveling group as they continue their journey.

"What the heck could have happened?" Gojyo questions, feeling annoyed with just thinking about it.

The two at the front gave no answer. Gojyo thought he heard Sanzo cursed under his breath, after saying 'Tch'. Knowing the two isn't up to talking just yet, Gojyo kept his silence.

"Sanzo, do you- um- what do you think is that man up to? What the heck is his plan?" Hakkai finally spoke up.

"I don't know." Sanzo answered, rubbing his throbbing temple.

"What do you think is up with that light and jade? I mean it shone directly on Goku's limiter but did nothing, it just made Goku fell asleep?" Gojyo spoke.

No one gave answers.

"_Something is up, that man, he seems familiar. What does he want? What the heck is it with that light? Why it shone on, Goku to only made him asleep, what's going on?!"_ Gojyo thought, looking at the sleeping boy.

Gojyo can see Goku sleeping, sleeping his deep sleep but not a peaceful one.

"Tch!" Sanzo snorted, cursing a few under his breath, still rubbing his temple.

"Something the matter Sanzo? Headache?" Hakkai asked.

"Stupid." Sanzo muttered.

Hakkai heard that, but ignored him.

Upon reaching the town, and having found a little "House for rent", fancy for it has 4 small rooms, Hakkai carried their bags in, as Gojyo caries the sleeping boy. The sun is setting in the west and dark clouds hover over the little town in where the Sanzo party rests.

The rain pour down their little crystal droplets that reminds a certain monk his sad and unwanted past. His past, the death of his father- figure, master on this fateful weather, cursing the rain for its torment over him. Sanzo inhales the smoke from his cancer stick as he stares far beyond the raining clouds.

Awakened by a dream unwanted, the green eyed human turned youkai, sat on his chair sipping his tea. _"My, it's raining again…" _he thought. The rain, to him it is the reminder of the cry of his unfulfilled promise towards his one and only love. Sighing, Hakkai sips his tea as quietly as he could, unable to forget that night, the night that changed his whole destiny. _"Kanan…"_

"Stupid rain!" cursed the half-breed of the group running outside of the inn. Born from a mother human, and from a youkai father, Gojyo only wished to see his mother, step-mother smile. But the rain, this stupid rain reminds him neither, this rain reminds him of the tears shed from his known-mother's eyes. Though freely he felt far better than the two, Gojyo never wanted the rain, for it reminds him the death of his known mother in the hands of his one and only big brother.

Past lives, they all have past lives, lonely and painful ones. But to a boy sleeping deep on his bed, his past is a blank. Imprisoned in a cave on top of a mountain for five hundred years as punishment for a crime he never knew. Sleeping soundly, or so we thought, our little heretic, dreams a dream of which will drew the line of his destiny. Twisting and turning, Son Goku's thoughts were adrift in the dream…

"Goku run! Run! Go on you stupid monkey!" "Kill them! Kill them all!!!" he hears, "What? Who are you? What's going on?!" he murmured. Blood was shown on his thoughts, blood flowing everywhere! Looking on his hands, his hands soaking wet from blood, but blood of whom? Pictures where shown, lying in a pool of blood, a golden haired Kami lays dead! And on his left, a red haired general lays swimming also in a pool of blood, turning to his right; a field marshal was in the same standard. "Who are they?! What is this?! Did I do this?!" cried the sleeping boy, tears flowing from those closed eyelids, his nightmare becoming more of a reality to him. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" he murmured, tears streaming down his cheeks. Tangling himself in his white sheets, Son Goku cries helpless, repeating the unusual words of I'm sorry.

" Goku?" Hakkai knocks, but no response. "Goku? Is everything all right?" Hakkai calls again, but still no response. Getting worried of Goku not responding and him hearing, the repeating words of 'I'm sorry' from the youth, Hakkai banged open the door! To his surprise, Goku is tangled up in his sheets, eyes closed but tears flowed freely. Hakkai drew close to the dreaming boy, gently tapping his back, trying to wake him up as gently as possible.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" murmurs Goku.

"Goku, Goku wake up!" Hakkai calls tapping the boy harder.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"

"Goku!"

"I- Hakkai? Wha- What's happening?"

"Oh Goku, you're having a nightmare, are you okay?" Hakkai asks worry in his voice.

"A- A nightmare?" answers Goku, looking down on his bed, wiping off some tears. "I cried…" He spoke thoughtfully.

"Goku, What were you dreaming about? You were saying I'm sorry over and over, what is it about?" questions Hakkai.

"Dreaming about… I- I can't remember…"he answered staring blankly on his hands, tears began to fall again.

"Goku…"

"Why am I crying...? What's happening?" Goku spoke wiping dry his tears trying to stop them.

"It's okay Goku, calm down… It's okay…" soothes Hakkai, rubbing soothingly Goku's back.

"Hakkai… Ten-chan…" the boy murmured, falling asleep on Hakkai's shoulder.

"Ten-Chan?" "_Oh… he fell asleep, he must've been tired, what could his dream be that he acted this way?" _thought Hakkai, lying gently the boy on his bed.

Sighing, Hakkai leaves the room, closing gently Goku's door, Hakkai thoughtfully analyzes Goku's reaction.

"Hey!" Gojyo calls from behind.

"Hello." Responds Hakkai.

"What happened to the monkey?" Gojyo asks sarcastically.

"Goku just had his nightmare. And it doesn't sound good to me." Hakkai answered.

"A nightmare eh, what's with the worried look?" questions Gojyo.

"It's just that, Goku's reaction this time is a little more different to me."

"Kai… Agh, forget it! But anyway, Hakkai it's just a nightmare, it can't hurt him or do anything to him."

"I hope you're right Gojyo. I hope you're right…" Hakkai answered, facing off to his room. "Good night." He bids.

"Night." Gojyo replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning came and the rain still hasn't stopped, Hakkai prepares their breakfast, Gojyo sips his coffee, the monk still sulks, and Goku, well smelling the good smell of breakfast wakes up as fast as he could. Running towards Hakkai's room, opening wide the door, Goku greets them with his wide smile.

"Good morning Goku." Greets Hakkai, smiling calmly at the boy.

"Hmmm… smells so good! What's the breakfast?!" He shouted, inhaling the sweet smell of newly cooked breakfast.

"Hold it monkey! I was here first, so whatever Hakkai is cooking, I get to eat first!" warns Gojyo.

"Hey! Who said you get it first?! Everyone knows that I get the first catch and the last!" Reminds Goku.

"I was here first! So I get it!"

"No fair! Pervert Kappa!"

"Stupid monkey!"

"Kappa!"

"Okay, okay, enough you guys, you both get good breakfast at the same time." Cuts Hakkai. Food is served and Goku ate his usual, as fast and as many as he could.

"Hakkai!!! The food is awesome!!!" appreciates Goku.

"Thank you, Goku." Replies Hakkai. _"Hmm… I guess he doesn't remember a thing from what happened last night."_ He thought.

"Hey monkey, Hakkai told me you've had a nightmare last night. What's it about?" asks Gojyo

"Nightmare? I- I don't remember." Goku answered plainly.

Goku might not show it or verbally tell them, but everyone notices that the cheerful boy tensed a little after that question. Silent they became, as Hakkai stared outside the pouring rain.

"The rain… it's pouring still, that's why Sanzo hasn't showed up yet…" Murmured Goku.

Hearing those words, Hakkai looked calmly at the worried boy, "Don't worry about it Goku, I'm sure it'll stop soon." He spoke assuring.

"Ahh… Enough with it! Never mind that monk, okay? He's old enough to take care of himself." Replies Gojyo, snagging one of Goku's egg rolls.

"Hey! That's mine!" And so they began again.

"Wanna come with me to the market Goku? I'm off to buy some groceries and supplies for our next trip. Sanzo told me as soon as this rain stops; we're back on the road." Invites Hakkai.

"Um, okay." Replies the boy.

As much as they could, Gojyo and Hakkai had agreed to prevent Goku and Sanzo from meeting each other alone, or even leave Goku alone with Sanzo, after that incident, they've learned their lesson (Misty Rain ep. 38). Shopping down the market on this rainy day isn't the one Hakkai really wanted, but no choice for them, their out of supplies, cigarettes for Sanzo and Gojyo and also the beer and wine. Sighing, Hakkai asks cheerfully the store lady for twelve boxes of cigarettes. Not noticing that not far from them, a man following and watching their every move.

"Hakkai, will you buy me meat buns? Lots and lots of meat buns?!!" Cried Goku pleadingly.

"Hold it Goku, yes we'll buy you, but we have to get these first." Hakkai replied, giggling a little, watching the little heretic entertain himself with the food all around.

As Goku enjoys looking at food and buying them, the man following them caught his eye, turning, Goku saw the man run!

"Hey wait!" calls Goku walking off to follow the man.

"Goku! Goku! Where are you going?!" shouts Hakkai to the running boy.

"Meet you at the house Kai! I need to find out something!" Replied Goku.

"But-" "_Oh well… Might as well by him those meat buns myself."_ He thought, letting Goku do his exploring.

"Hey you! Wait up! Wait!" shouted Goku, running behind the man.

"Wait! Stop! Slow down!" he calls again. But the man didn't even look back.

Goku just continued to chase the unknown man, up to a dark alley at the end of the market. Turning left, the man reached a dead end, and so, was forced to stop.

"I finally caught you." Spoke Goku, panting.

"Who are you? And why are you following us?" Goku asked.

"…"

"Hey? Who are you?" he asked again.

"…"

"Excuse me, but I asked you a que-"

"Son Goku, long time no see." The man soon answered, turning to show him his face. It was the man they met at the dessert.

"What- What do you want?" questions Goku, feeling a little nervous. _"What's going on…? I feel like I've known him, but… I don't-"_

"You don't remember me, do you? Seiten Taisei." Spoke the man. Goku didn't answer, smiling an evil smile, the man walk towards Goku, until his within an arm's reach.

"My, my Son Goku, you've grown." He continued, reaching for Goku's cheeks. Jumping aback, Goku stopped the man from touching him.

"Who are you what do you want?" he asked again.

"Revenge Son Goku, revenge!" shouted the man. "You may have forgotten, but I surely remember it! That fateful day, oh my like it was just yesterday. Time for you to pay!!!"

A loud scream, was screamed from that alley, coming from a crying boy, unknown of what's going on. But the noise of the market place covered it up, as no one heard it.

Evening came, the rain was almost at full stop, and Sanzo party still stays incomplete. Hakkai prepares their things for tomorrow's journey, checking if the food for the monkey is already consumed, to his surprise; it is still there full and untouched.

"Hmm… the monkey still hasn't returned I suppose." Came Gojyo voice.

"Yeah, and it's getting late, this is unusual for Goku." Hakkai explained.

"Kai, you did say Goku's following a man as he began running off."

"Uhm, and Goku told me to just meet him back here. But he's been out too long, and the rain is almost to its stop now."

"Ehem!" came from their backs.

"Oh my! His highness is now awake!" teases Gojyo.

Grabbing his harrissen, Sanzo smacked Gojyo flat on his face, making Hakkai giggle.

"Hahaha! Good evening Sanzo." Greets Hakkai, giving him his share of dinner.

"What's up?" Sanzo asked, knowing something's not right.

"Well, um-"

"Goku isn't back since this afternoon, and I'm getting worried. He runs off to follow this man." Hakkai explained.

"Tch! Stupid monkey! If he's not back by morning tomorrow, we're leaving him." Came Sanzo's cold reply. Sweat dropping, Hakkai just smiled knowing the opposite of what the monk just said.

"Hay… I'll just go out for a drink." Says Gojyo, leaving the door.

"_Now where could that monkey be?..."_ Gojyo thought, searching the market place for their youngest member. "Agh! Stupid, monkey! Who gave you permission to go run off?!" he shouted, making the market buyers and sellers look at him.

"Look for him quick, or it'll be over before you knew it." Spoke a woman, bumping him.

"What? Hey-"Turning, Gojyo saw no one. _"Now I really have to find that monkey!"_ he thought, running and trying to scan as many areas as he could in the market. Upon reaching the end of the market street, turning left on an alley, Gojyo saw no one in the dark. Thinking no one's in there, and Goku must've been back by now, he plans to leave. But upon, turning his back, a golden glitch of light caught his right eye. In the far end left corner of that one way alley, sat with knees high near his chest, head bowed in folded arms, a little heretic crying.

"Goku?" he asked.

"…"

"Goku...?" he asked again, now drawing nearer to get a closer look. Near he is now to the said boy, seeing completely clear that golden limiter, he knew it was Goku. Tapping the boy's shoulder he felt thin liquid flowing from him.

"_Blood…"_ "Goku! What happened to you?" he shouted getting nervous. The boy just looked at him, looked at him with dull empty eyes, but tears were all flowing freely, and his lips moving, saying some words.

"Goku! Goku!" Gojyo shouted, shaking the boy awake, now noticing that he's got gashes and bruises all over him! Those wounds were not deep all right, but they were no ordinary wounds; they were made by Goku himself!

"What the heck! Goku, snap out of it! Who did this to you!?!" questions Gojyo shaking Goku more furiously!

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" is the only response he got.

"Goku! Wake up! Snap out of it!" he shouted. Again and again, Gojyo shake and shouted those words to Goku trying his best to wake him back to reality.

"_Aww… Man! Don't tell me he's having his nightmare_!" "Goku wake up!!!"

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"

"Stupid monkey! Wake the hell up!!!" adrenalin rushing, Gojyo shakes Goku more vigorously. Goku looked at him, eyes now returning back to normal.`

"Ken-niichan… I'm sorry… Tell them I'm sorry…" the boy spoke, then fainted in Gojyo's arms.

"_Niichan…" _"Gah! Goku!" he shouted, carrying the boy.

Hakkai sat playing with Hakkurryu, as Sanzo reads his newspaper, when Gojyo suddenly barges into the door, holding an unconscious, wounded boy.

"Hakkai!" is all Gojyo has to say, as Hakkai stood fast from his chair and assists him in laying Goku on his bed.

"What happened?" Hakkai asks, checking Goku for worst injuries the boy might have.

"I don't know, I just found him like that." Gojyo answered panting.

Silent they became, as no one knows exactly what happened. Peeking over from behind his newspaper, Sanzo looks at his sleeping bruised-full pet.

"Sigh… Truth is, before I could find Goku, a lady bumped me and told me to look for Goku quick or else, he'll be gone before we knew it." Gojyo explained.

"How did you found Goku?" Hakkai asked, eyes focused on bandaging Goku.

"Not sure how, but I just ran as fast as I could into that alley and when I found him he was like that. Um, not exactly like that, his eyes where a blank when I found him and he was crying, like he was dreaming or something, he keeps on repeating the words of 'I'm sorry' over and over again. And so I shook the heck out of him until his eyes turn back to normal, and when they did, he spoke his last words of , 'Ken-niichan I'm sorry, tell them I'm sorry.' Then he fainted." Tells Gojyo.

"Them?" Sanzo questions, putting down his newspaper and, raising a brow.

"Yeah, 'them'." Gojyo replies.

"What could that mean? Who are them? Do you think this dreams or nightmares, or even illusions are a part of his, his never known past?" Hakkai asked.

"Who knows Hakkai, maybe they are." Sanzo answered, looking at his charge, sighing.

**************************************************************************************

P.S Guys! so sori for the mistake chapter last time!!!!!!!!!!! We went to cabu for a vacation, a friend of mine asked me that she'll be the one to upload the second chapter. I was dumb enough to say yes! By the time I checked out what she'd done, it was a stupid mistake!!!!! Can't believe she doesn'e read instructions! :P Anyways, please forgive me!!!!!!!!and I hope you liked this chapter! Domo Arigatou!!!!!! Gomen Nasai!!!!!!!!!!! .


	3. Chapter 3

*************************************************************************************

"My lady! My lady! Have you heard the news!?!" the goddess' assistant shouts from the hallway of the great Kanzeon Bosatsu's palace.

"Jiroushin, calm down, of course I've heard. I wouldn't be a goddess if I have no idea what is happening on earth and in tenkai." She answered calmly.

"But if so my lady, aren't you going to do anything about it? This is a dangerous situation!" Jiroushin asked.

"Of course something will be done to fix this. But not by me, by them." She replied.

"My lady, isn't it dangerous for them to meet, and for the little boy to recall?"

"It is somewhat dangerous. But this is fate. And I'm sure my nephew won't let his charge be harmed by that old goon. Neither will the other two let something happen to their youngest member." She answered, "And besides, this will be one interesting story."

"I know you love what is happening, but my lady, this is serious. Not only because someone stole the memory jade, but also because the person who stole it is the person they aren't allowed to meet after that 500 year tragedy!" Joroushin complained.

"If they can't handle this problem and things turn bad, it will only prove their not worthy to go on this journey. But I'm sure they can. Don't forget who they really are Jiroushin, they are the four people who turn Tenkai upside down, including this man." She answered smiling a teasing smile.

Morning came, and they were about to leave as Hakkai went to wake Goku up in his room, Hakkai felt an unfamiliar aura watching him. Turning, he saw no one at his back except for a breeze of chilly wind brushing through his right cheek. Ignoring the circumstance, but tensing to be prepared for anything, Hakkai knocked on Goku's door. No answer came, and so fearing for what might have happened again, Hakkai immediately reached for the door knob and found it unusually unlocked. Opening it, he saw the golden eyed boy sitting at the window sill, staring blankly at the sun.

"Good morning Goku, we're leaving, you might as well go down now or we'll leave you." Hakkai spoke, smiling but with a little worry in his tone.

"Oh, okay." Replied Goku flatly. Hakkai can tell that Goku is not in his normal self today; he's not cheerful or is asking for breakfast.

"Are you all right Goku? Do you feel unwell? You know we can stay if you're unwell. Are your wounds aching?" Hakkai asked.

"No, I'm fine. Let's go Hakkai!" Goku answered, picking up his bag and smiling as big as he could in front of Hakkai. But the latter new better, it was a forceful smile from the youth.

Coming down the stairs, the whole party sensed their youngest member's uneasiness.

Trying to put things in a normal pace, Gojyo greets Goku with a tease. "Morning monkey, you woke up late again and so I finished the whole breakfast, ah… too bad for you."

"Just shut up!" is the only reply he got, which apparently, shocked the Kappa.

"He- is- um- you-" Gojyo uttered unable to form the right words to say. Tapping Gojyo's back, Hakkai just looked at him with those green eyes of his, telling Gojyo not to say a word. Knowing what Hakkai means, Gojyo hold back his tongue. Of course, our dear monk also noticed the different aura of his pet, looking from his seat at his pet who's sitting quietly at the back staring at the sun.

As they continue their journey towards west, everybody is feeling uneasy, with their monkey not chatting or whining for food or even playing a teasing game with Gojyo, everything is definitely not right.

Gojyo tried to tease him three to four times they're ride, but no answer, there is no shout-backs coming from Goku, and this bored Gojyo to death! Hakkai also missed smiling and laughing at their fights and so he also felt bored and abnormal. Goku hasn't even eaten a single piece if food since the time they left the village which shocked all of them. Sanzo kinda enjoyed the peace and quiet, but something is bugging him from the inside. This isn't normal, he wants peace and quiet yes, but not like this, something is wrong with Goku, and whether he admits it or not, he is bothered by what's happening.

"Argh!!! This is getting annoying! What's your problem monkey?! You've been quiet the whole ride! The next village is a day or so, and you haven't eaten anything for more than three hours, this is completely unusual, so unlike you! Now what's wrong?!" Gojyo asked, shouting more likely.

"Huh? Um, nothing, I'm fine." He answered unemotionally.

"Nothing!?! Something is wrong with you! Come on, you can't hide anything from us now, we know you better than you know yourself!" Gojyo reasons.

"Know me? Do you really know me?" Goku asked.

"Yeah! You're a stupid-"

"Yeah, a stupid monkey, a fool, an idiot, and a no brain food eater. That's what you know about me."Goku answered. Gojyo was silenced by the sudden answer he got from Goku. Now proven, something is going on. Hearing their conversation, and Goku's answer, Hakkai now became more bothered, looking at Sanzo who's pretending to sleep, Hakkai put the words in his eyes, _"Ask him what's wrong. You're the only one he'll talk to."_

Seeing what Hakkai is trying to say, Sanzo looked back at Hakkai with his answer, _"He'll tell me if he wants to."_

Surprisingly to them, not one Youkai or common enemy showed up in their travel. And as unusual as things are, Gojyo is easily too bored at what is happening, Sanzo is somehow pissed off the silence and Hakkai is of course, worried and is more alert than usual. Unwanted to die of boredom, Gojyo began to entertain himself by poking Goku's shoulder, and by all means, the boy just ignored him. But, no one can stand that annoyingness, finally, Goku snapped, slapping Gojyo's hand away, and staring an angry stare is enough for the Kappa to know that Goku is indeed in a different mood or world today.

"Argh! This is pointless! How long are we from town Hakkai?" Gojyo asked, in a pissed tone.

Sighing, Hakkai answered, "You know the answer to that right Gojyo? About a day or so."

"What?! Oh no, no way, this is really not my day!" Gojyo expressed.

"I'm afraid, you'll have to face it whether you like it or not." Answered Hakkai.

Sanzo just sat in the jeep rubbing his forehead, listening as much as possible to his charge's thoughts. He doesn't know how, but he can hear them and understands how he feels just by looking at the boy. And same as it is to him, the boy is the only one in their party, who fully understands him, and he doesn't know how, but Goku can see right through him, beyond what he is trying to show, more than what he wants them to know.

The sun sets and they still drove as quietly as to no one can imagine they're the Sanzo party. Finally found a spot to settle in for the night in a cave, Hakkai stops Hakkurryu and announced their places. Seeing the cave, Goku tensed, and all of them surely noticed that.

"Goku, is something bothering you? You can tell me, really, you don't have to carry a burden all by yourself." Hakkai told Goku.

"No, I, I'm fine." answered Goku, forcing a smile.

"_I'm worried about him, something is definitely bothering him."_ Hakkai thought.

Hakkai cooked their dinner in a pot on the blazing fire, Gojyo sat at the corner of the cave smoking his eighth cigarette pack of the day while watching the food boil. And as for their youngest, burdened member, he sat quietly at the cave's opening, thinking deep thoughts only he knows what.

As the quiet night goes by, annoyed by how quiet his pet is, and also knowing how bothered he is, Sanzo approaches his charge of course, with pride still engraved in his face.

"Tch!" Sanzo sounded behind his charge.

"Oh! Sanzo, um, uh,-"

Sanzo just walked passed him, outside the cave looking back with the order of 'follow me' in his eyes.

Understanding his master's thoughts, Goku followed.

Walking quietly the two of them not far from the cave on the dessert the moonlight as their guide, this is the first time the two of them took a walk without Goku's continuous pleas for food, but this felt oh so awkward for Sanzo.

Sighing hard he speaks, "Now we're far enough from them, spit it out, what's wrong with you?" Sanzo asked, emotionless.

"Um, nothing, nothing's wrong!" Goku answered, staring far from his master.

"Nothing huh? You think you could fool me? Now what is it?" he continued, crushing the cigarettes butt with his foot.

"…"

Sanzo death glared his pet, something is indeed wrong. But if he won't speak, Sanzo wouldn't force him to. That's just the kind of person he is. No one knows his true personality behind those icy stares and emotionless tone of voice, only one person though; he tried to hide it hard from everyone, fearing to get hurt if something happens, but this person, this stupid monkey, somehow he managed to break the ice walls. He destroyed them one by one, and now, he's as close as no one can ever think their close. Like a father to his child. And so he may not admit it, but this kid's problems are also his'.

"Sanzo, have you ever been haunted by your past through your dreams?" came a bothering question from his charge.

Sanzo stared at the moon, his past, why must it always have a connection in the past?

"Why, are you?" Sanzo asked back.

"Truth is, I really don't know. Sanzo I'm confused, I don't know what is happening to me." Answered Goku , voice trembling a little.

Sanzo looked back at Goku, the boy looked at him, fear and confusion in his innocent golden eyes. Those eyes of his, they're so innocent, you can see right through his heart just by looking through them, and now, those once cheerful eyes were tainted with fear and confusion from whatever is happening.

"What do you see in your dreams?" Sanzo asked tone still emotionless.

"I, I see blood, lot's and lot's of blood, everywhere I look there's blood! My hands are bathed in them and- and I see bodies, bodies of thousands, no, millions of people around me. And in the far end of that body filled area, I see, a man, a man with golden hair like you, he's lying in a pool of blood! And I hear voices, they're talking to me!" Goku answered hands curled in a fist.

"Voices, what are they saying?" Sanzo asked, walking near Goku.

"They said, it was my entire fault! They said, I'm a murderer and that I should die." Goku answered, falling on his knees, crunching his head hard, tears began to fall, "The man, the man with a golden hair, he tried to save me, but he got killed, my hands, they're soaked with blood! Blood from that man! Sanzo, did I kill that person? The person who tried to save me?! Why?! What's going on! I'm sorry!" Goku shouted, falling on the cold dessert sand, crying uncontrollably!

"Hey! Goku! Goku!" Sanzo shouted rushing beside Goku, trying to control the boy's movements. _"Darn! What the heck is happening?!"_ he thought, gripping Goku's shoulders. "Oi! Goku! Goku!" he called.

Tears were streaming down Goku' face, looking at Sanzo, Sanzo saw the boy's blank, empty eyes.

"Goku!" Sanzo shouted, now shaking him vigorously.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he continued to speak.

"Goku! Wake up! You stupid monkey! Wake up!"

"Konzen… " he spoke then fell asleep.

"Darn it! Goku!" Sanzo shouted.

*************************************************************************************


	4. Chapter 4

*****************************************************************************

At the cave, Hakkai and Gojyo were also discussing Goku's weird behavior these past few days.

"What if, those dreams he's having, what if their part of his past?" Hakkai

"Hmm… Never thought about that, but come to think of it, we never really found out his past." Gojyo answered.

"But what if, what if those dreams are his past haunting him down?"

"Well those must've really tortured him. To see his… Argh! I don't want to think about it! I know Goku as a cheerful boy and to see him like that sends me crazy. I feel sad for him…" Gojyo answered, looking afar.

Seriously, Hakkai replied, "We all are worried about him, if those are his past, why is it coming back now, what could've triggered it or-"

"Who could be the cause of all this weird dreams? Someone must be behind this, it only began when-"

"When Goku was hit with that beam from the creepy man on the dessert!" they shouted in unison.

"Hakkai! Hakkai!" calls Sanzo, alerting the two. There, Sanzo came running towards the cave carrying an unconscious Goku.

"Hakkai! Hakkai!" he calls again.

"Sanzo! What the-?! Lay him in!" Comes Hakkai's order.

"What happened?" Gojyo asked, watching Hakkai check the sleeping boy.

"Tch! something's up, defienetly up. Someone's messing with Goku's brain. Someone's triggering his memories." Sanzo answered.

"Yeah, we did come up with that conclusion. We know when and who." Gojyo answered.

"He's fine, he's just asleep. Sanzo, the man back in the dessert he's the cause of all this." Hakkai answered.

"Tch!"

"But who the heck is he? Does he know Goku that much? And why is he doing this?" came Gojyo's questions.

"He might know Goku all right. But who the heck is he that he dares to mess up with Goku?" Hakkai asked.

"Revenge, he wants revenge." Sanzo answered plainly.

"Goku's memories are unfolding, Sanzo what did he told you?" questions Hakkai.

"That he dreams of blood and people blaming him for killing someone… Konzen. He said Konzen, 'I'm sorry Konzen', that's' what he said." Sanzo replied.

"Konzen? Now where did I hear that name… Hmm… The goddess! That's what the goddess called Sanzo and so did Homura!" Exclaimed Gojyo.

" Konzen eh? Who could Konzen really be in Goku's life or in the past that any person who says to be living in Tenkai, or is a Kami knows?" Hakkai asked.

"Wait, Sanzo isn't the only one whose been called with a different name. He called me Ken-niichan." Gojyo replied. Sanzo raised a brow.

"Ken-Niichan? Now that's weird, Goku calling Gojyo 'niichan'." Hakkai spoke, smiling.

"Smile all you want, but I know Goku called me Ken-niichan, and who knows, maybe that's the Kenren Homura and his company's talking about." Defends Gojyo.

"And on the first nights of his dreaming stage, Goku called me, Ten-chan. Now who could Ten-chan be? You don't think it's the Tenpou people from Tenkai's calling me?" Hakkai asked.

"Konzen, Ken-niichan, Ten-chan, Goku called us with different names, but the same of which the Tenkai inhabitants did." Gojyo speaks.

"My, my, he remembers." A voice came out of nowhere.

"Who's there?" Gojyo shouts, tensing and prepared for a surprise somewhere.

"Ah, still the same eh, General Kenren Taishou?" the voice replied.

"Show yourself!" Gojyo shouted back.

"Oh, calm down, there really is no need to rush, I'm still enjoying this. And besides, don't you guys wanna know what really is going on in that brats mind?" The enemy spoke, smirking.

BANG! BANG! Sanzo's bullets came flying, but the man easily dodged them.

"Are you the cause of all this?" asks Hakkai.

"All this?" the voice asks back.

"Goku's nightmares!" Hakkai replied.

"Ah, you mean the heretic. Um, I guess you can say that. Pretty neat isn't it, Field Marshal. To see that stupid, pathetic little boy suffer, hahaha!!! I've never had this much fun after five hundred years!"

"Darn you!" Gojyo cursed.

"Why? What do you want? You said five hundred years, you know Goku, his past?" Hakkai asked.

"Know him, I love him! Love, to kill him, to murder him, torture him, hear his screams, see him cry, wail, whimper in pain, both physically and emotionally! He's the cause of my downfall, and I'll not rest until I destroy every inch of his life."

"You bastard!" Gojyo shouted.

BANG!BANG! Sanzo's bullets came flying by. And one of Sanzo's bullets managed to graze the enemy's left cheek.

"Hot are we Konzen."

"Why are you doing this?" Hakkai asked, in a serious and pissed off tone. Gojyo has seen Hakkai pissed before, but not like this, Hakkai is wearing the eyes of a murderer now. And even he, doesn't want to mess up with him in this stage

"Why, you ask? You should know, you've been there… and is a part of that tragedy, Field Marshal."

"You keep on saying we're somehow related to his past but none of us exactly knows what his past is. Just tell us the truth, what do you want with him and what is your connection with him before we began slicing you to pieces!" Gojyo shouted, showing off his shakujo and aiming for the man.

"Forgetful? Your pet Konzen Douji has been given a privilege to remember his past. His past that has been kept from him. Don't you think its better he knows? Thus it is his right to know them. So why prevent me?"

"Because, only he and he alone can decide, when, where and how to get them back!" Hakkai shouted blasting his chi balls towards the man.

And so the fight began. Unfortunately for them, Goku began dreaming once again.

"Sa-Sa-Konzen…Konzen…Konzen!!! Argh!!!" Goku screamed.

"Yes! Yes! Feel the torture Son Goku! It's, my revenge! To see you in pain, emotionally is exciting!" spoke the man.

"You darn bastard! Remove the spell right now!" shouted Gojyo, releasing his shakujo chains to capture the enemy. But the man easily dodged them.

"Goku! Goku!" Hakkai yelled, approaching the boy who's now in a convulsion.

"Goku!" Gojyo joined and help Hakkai hold and control the thrashing boy.

"Why so silent there, Konzen? Aren't you going to help your pet?" asked the man.

Sanzo just stood at the side staring blankly at his pain inflected companion. He knows that although there are thousands of bruises and gashes all over him [Goku] inflicted by Goku, himself, Goku feels not physical pain but an emotional one. Is his past that tragic, that this easy-go-lucky boy could be drowned with sadness with just a fragment of his memories shown as a dream? Looking at Goku in this kind of state somehow brought a slight pain in him. He's been this boy's guardian for more than 3 years, and this boy had brought joy and light into their gloomy worlds. And thus right now, that boy is the one suffering from his memories and he can't do anything about it. Those golden eyes that shone full of life and happiness are covered in tears, and this boy whose catch phrase is 'I'm hungry' now can only say I'm sorry. Pissed off at himself, at the stupid man, Sanzo raised his gun pointing at the so-called kami.

"What? Shoot now Konzen." Challenged the man.

"Goku…" Hakkai calmly spoke, wiping off sweat, rose from the side of the now calm and sleeping boy. "He's fine." He spoke looking at Sanzo's eyes.

" What the heck is his past and what do you know about it? Speak or I'll kill you. I'll make sur-"

"I'll speak. Don't worry Konzen. This boy… this so called heretic… a dirty being in heaven, Hmph! He's the cause of all my misery!!! This boy," he continued, approaching Goku, lying asleep on Hakkai's arms.

" he, he took away everything from me, he's the reason heaven disowned me as a leader! He's the reason, my soul is swept with anger and vengeance!" he roared, now only a feet away from the angry stare of Hakkai and Gojyo who readied their weapons as a sign of 'back off'. "He, he's the one who almost killed me, that beast! That monster! That disgrace! I can't believe he defeated me! All my life I've known war, yet… that stupid kid! He shall suffer as I have suffered! Remember the past!" he roared! On cue, Goku screamed and began to thrash around! Now a crack is beginning to form on his golden limiter!

*************************************************************************************


	5. Chapter 5

"Goku!?!" Hakkai yelled.

"Argh!!!!"

"Gookuuu!!!!" Gojyo shouted, trying his best to control the boy.

"I'M SORRY!!! HELP ME!!! SAVE ME!!! KONZEN!!! KEN-NIICHAN!!! TEN-CHAN!!!" He screamed! Eyes pleadingly looking at his present master, eyes drowned in tears, in sadness, and eyes that is now turning cat-like!

"Seiten Taisei's coming out! He's trying to overtake Goku!" Hakkai shouted.

"Damn it Goku! Snap back! Get a hold of yourself! It's a dream!" Gojyo shouted.

"Hahahaha!!! It's not a dream! It's his memories of which he-"

"BANG! BANG!" Sanzo's bullets came, landing past beside Goku. "Annoying! So annoying!!!" Sanzo spoke.

"Ahhhhh!!!!" Goku screamed, larger cracks began to occur on Goku's limiter! Goku began to thrash around furiously! His conscious mind is diminishing and yet Goku somehow still prevents Seiten to overcome him!

"Agh! Stupid chimp! Ei! Do something Sanzo! We can't hold him forever!!!" Gojyo shouted, showing off his shakujo wrapping its chains around Goku to somehow prevent him from thrashing around too much.

"Goku! Goku! Get a hold of youself! It's just a dream!" Hakkai encourages, but to no avail.

Gojyo gripped harder on his shakujo, but soon enough he can't hold any longer nor can the chains of his weapon contain the thrashing beast! And as their only hope on controlling their transforming friend shatteres, a sharp piercing cry was heard, the scattering pieces of a heavy golden metal was heard. Shattered to a thousand pieces, the limiter sealing the beast inside the gentle, easy-go-lucky, boy, was now gone releasing the powerful being they all don't want to fight!

Sharp fangs began to form, his nails formed themselves into razor sharp claws, as his ears also formed into a point for the infamous Seiten Taisei is finally overtaking, and his alter Son Goku loses control!

"Goku!" Hakkai shouted.

"Get away from him Hakkai! He's not Goku anymore!" Gojyo shouted pulling Hakkai from the transformed friend-enemy.

Sanzo prepared to fight, so did Gojyo, and Hakkai. Without hesitation, Seiten Tasei charged towards his friends.

"Stop Seiten Taisei! I've been longing for this moment for so long. Now that I've made your soul and heart suffer, it's my turn to make you physically suffer also!!!" the man shouted.

Thus hearing and sensing a challenge from the enemy, Seiten Taisei, angrily and maliciously charged towards the man. As the two clashed, their battling auras grew death-like. A sense of danger was formed from the two. The Tenkai inhabitant with all his might draw a punch on Seiten's diaphragm, but dodging it easily, as his strength grew more, with much speed and accuracy Seiten, as if disappeared, reappeared behind the man's back and strongly kicked him, a hard crack was heard from the man's back. Lying down on the floor with a broken spinal column, the man laughed evilly as Seiten Tasei sat on his stomach and began playing with him.

" You- you really are evil! A beast! A heretic!!! You dirty being! You des- deserve to die! I may have failed but you are forever bound to what you've done 500 years ago! Your hands are soaked with blood from every living creature you've killed! And most of all, You're conscience will kill you slowly and softly for killing those close to you, and no one can wash them away for you! This is only the beginning you beast! We will hunt you down forever, Seiten Tasei Son Goku!!!" with his last ounce of strength, the man shouted.

Seiten Tasei just ignored him. He smirked but continued clawing the man. Blood splattered all over as the Sage from earth amused himself of the man's internal organs and blood. Feeling bored at the now dead man, with his catlike eyes, he looked ferociously at his known friends! Blood dripping from his hands, he began to charge towards them with a smirk.

"Baka Saru!" Sanzo shouted as he shoots his gun towards the charging sage, causing him to stop. Smirking maliciously at his master, Sanzo began to chant as Goku disappeard. Sanzo prepared his limiter-putting position as Seiten Taisei reappeared.

"Makai Tenjou!!!" with a blink of an eye, a golden headband was put on the great sage. A piercing cry was heard from the so called animal, as he transforms back to his normal form. The cry was turned into sobs, soft sobs from an innocent boy. Then without warning, the boy lost his consciousness.

"Goku!"

"…"

"Baka Saru wake up!"

"…"

"Goku!"

"Hnn…"

Pure golden eyes, opened softly at the call of his friends.

"Ko-Konzen? Konzen… You're… Alive…" Goku spoke, tears began streaming down his red flushed cheeks. Everyone was sent silent, staring at the crying boy. " Konzen… I thought- I thought you died? And Ken- niichan- Ten-chan- They were- they were kil-" Goku stared in awe, as he looked at Gojyo and Hakkai who looked at him both worriedly and confused. "You- You guys are also alive?... But- But- I saw you die… I saw you die in the hands of those Tenkai inhabitants! They killed you one by one! And it's all because of me! My being, my very own existence killed you! I'm sorry!" Goku whined.

"Oh my, it looks like he remembers." A voice from behind emerges.

"Tch! The least person I want to see showed up." Sanzo muttered.

"Oh Konzen, you never change."

"Tch!"

"Um, excuse me, but what is going on, and why-"

"Why does he calls you Tenpou, etc, etc. His memories have returned, but not fully. I'm afraid; I have to stop it before they all returned. " Kanzeon spoke, looking at the sobbing boy.

"Erase them you mean?" Gojyo asked.

"Yes."

"But could you please just tell us why? Goku regained his memories only to be erased again. I know memories are sometimes painful and sad, but I never want to lose mine. For they're the ones reminding me that I exist. " Gojyo spoke, in a brotherly, concerned way.

"Sha Gojyo… You do have his heart. You are really him." Kanzeon spoke smiling.

"Him? Will you please explain to us first who the hell is Kenren, Tenpou and Konzen?! And who the heck is that man?!" Gojyo shouted.

Kanzeon just smiled and ignored Gojyo's question. "I can't let is memories return." She answered.

"Tch! And why is that?." Sanzo interfered.

"Because, he doesn't have to remember them, those sad, painful experiences he encountered. The death of all the people he loved in fronts his innocent, pure golden eyes. The blood stained hands, and the shattered happiness, life and heart. He doesn't have to remember them."

"But-"

"To erase those painful memories, and the memories of his known-family, is the last and final wish of his father to me before he breathed his last. And so, I can't abandon that wish. And besides, it's all for the best." Kanzeon explained nearing Goku who's sobbing on Sanzo's chest. She drew herself close to the boy that she can feel his heart beating fast.

"Hush little one. Things will be all right. You don't have to cry anymore. They will never leave you." She whispered then kissed Goku's hair. The boy fell asleep, but now, peacefully on Sanzo's arms.

"He's fine. He just needs his rest." She spoke standing up.

"Tch! I really hate you." Sanzo spoke.

Kanzeon just smiled in a teasing way towards his nephew. " Sanzo, continue you journey. I don't want seeing that this tiny distraction will take you off track."

"As if it will!" Gojyo shouted.

"By the way," She speaks, "I'll answer your last question. Who is that man? That man, no, that Kami, Irroushi Makou has been imprisoned in heaven for 500 years. The same time as Goku had. That man was imprisoned for the reason that involves Goku's past. Revenge, anger, hatred, and jealousy those feelings overcome him that he did something so evil, Tenkai imprisoned him. But he blamed it all to this young fellow. For he is the most controversial boy there is during that time. And I fear that, he is not the only kami with that much hatred towards your young charge Kon- I mean, Sanzo. You are Sanzo now. I'm afraid, you guys have to be more careful with him. Just as Irroushi said, this is just the beginning. He just paved the way for the real terror to come and hunt Goku down. He is coming I tell you. Be careful. But I'm sure you guys can overcome any obstacle and rewind destiny as you have done 500 years ago. " she said, smiling.

"You darn goddess! What the hell are you talking about! I'm only 22 and your saying I lived 500 years ago?! You're making this more complicated!!!!" Gojyo shouted in annoyance at the teasing goddess.

"That's life for you Kappa, it is complicated. But you enjoy every minute you spend solving the puzzle in front of you." She answered.

"Tch! Enough with you saying stupid information! Just leave you old hag!" Sanzo shouted. She smiled at his old time nephew, and then disappeared.

"Sanzo, why'd you made her leave so early? I have so many questions to ask. Gojyo is right, things are far more complicated now that she's mentioning things like that and we have no idea what's going on." Hakkai asked

" Kai, no matter how many information we get about Goku from her, the fact still remains that we have to finish this journey and prevent Gyumaoh from waking up. That's what we need to keep in mind." Sanzo answered.

"Still the same focused Monk ei?" Gojyo murmured.

"Tch!" Then a bullet came past Gojyo.

"Why you!!! You freakin' Monk! How dare you shoot at me!!"

"Cockroaches are to be killed." Sanzo answered sending off another bullet.

"Darn you Bastard!!!!" Gojyo shouted. Hakkai just giggled.

"Let's go!" Sanzo ordered, heading towards the setting sun carrying his charge.

*************************************************************************************


	6. Chapter 6

Two days have passed since the encounter with Irroushi Makou, and the Sanzo Ikkou are back in the town and inn they once stayed at. Son Goku has been sleeping since then and Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo are somewhat worried, yet also relieved because they can see that their youngest member is now having a peaceful slumber.

"Sanzo…" a voice disturbed the peaceful mind of a resting monk.

"Sanzo…" it came again.

"Sanzooo…"

"SANZOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"WHAT?!?!" came the reply of a now awake, yet pissed monk.

"Harahetta…" is the answer of a bouncing golden eyed boy.

"My, my, he's awake. Good morning Goku." Hakkai greeted.

"Moring Kai!" Goku greets back.

"Oi! Saru! You've been asleep for two days, and you greeted us with "I'm hungry" when you wake up?!? What the heck was that?!?!" Gojyo shouted bursting through the door.

"Two days?!?! I'm out for two days?!?! Oh noooooo!!!!!!!! I missed 2 breakfast, 2 lunch, 2 dinner and 8 extra snacks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That's a total of 7 sets of food a day!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Wow… when it comes to food, he becomes smart… I don't know what to think of him anymore…" Gojyo spoke, sweat dropping.

"Hahaha!! Well he's back to normal." Hakkai answered back with a true smile.

"Yeah, he is back. And I like it better that way." Gojyo replied.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a mad Sanzo shouted.

"My, my Goku, you made him grumpy. He's been watching over you for two days you know. Let's not disturb his rest and eat breakfast down stairs okay?" Hakkai suggested.

"… Gomen Nasai, Sanzo… I… I didn't mean to cause trouble…" Goku spoke tearily.

"Tch! Forget it Saru. I'm awake now. If you want to eat, then let's eat." Sanzo replied.

"I think he's happy Goku's awake and is back to normal, though I still worry about Goku's past." Gojyo whispered to Hakkai.

"I know Gojyo. But, even if Goku can't remember his past, and the fragments of his memories from that time are erased, I'm sure, Goku is making a new set of memories that he'll forever remember with us right now." Hakkai replied, as they head to the restaurant.

"My, everything's back to normal Jiroushin." Kanzeon Bosatsu spoke; as she watches the travelers continue their journey.

"Yes my lady, he is back to normal, although I fear the circumstance that happened in the earlier days with Son Goku. If Irroushi was set free, who could have set him free that wants to stir the fragments of Son Goku's memories?" Jiroushin replied.

"That is a mystery they have to solve. And I have confidence that they can go past all the circumstances the will come their way." She answered back, smiling.

_Memories are treasures of our life that ensures our existence. They are important particles of our being and they are always a mixture of happy and painful memories. Some of them we rather choose to forget but, it is always a fact that we are nothing without those memories. And though there are times that we do forget them, as long as we're alive, there is still time to create new ones, with the people around us. _


End file.
